Secret Confessions- Part One: TK and Kari~*~
by Veggie Rox
Summary: Hey! Ok... I guess it's not too mushy... Anyway it's about Kari and TK getting together and how Davis plots a revenge... But what if TK doesn't pluck enough courage to tell his true feelings to Kari??? Or maybe not...
1. Default Chapter

~*~Secret Confessions- Part 1: TK and Kari~*~

~*~Secret Confessions- Part 1: TK and Kari~*~

Hey all peoplez, I hope you like this fic, it was actually my first fan fic ever!!! I actually have extended it and it's over 50 pages, but I just can't seem to finish it…

Well, time for you to read! And please reply!!! Thanx again!

Yolei was at Kari's house, Matt, TK and Tai were in Tai's room. Yolei and Kari were getting ready for their annual dance theme at school. 

"You'd look great dancing with Davis you know!" Kari giggled.

"Oh puh-lease!" Yolei blushed, "Nno, nnno I wouldn't... Not with that jerk!

"Well… they say that they hurt the ones they love!!!"

"Humph! What about you and TK you'd both be perfect together! I can just picture you dancing the waltz with him... The sweet romantic music and the glittering disco lights... 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3..."

"Yolei, Yoleeeeiii, YOLEI!!!" Kari said as she fixed her hair, "You're thinking of Michael aren't you?"

"Of course I like Davis… Huh? WHAT? Oh Michael… um… well duh!" Yolei stammered, but she didn't sound so positive.

The boys came out of Tai's room.

"Are you girls ready?" Matt called. He opened the door. 

TK's draw dropped. 

Kari looked stunning! She was wearing a rose coloured velvet dress that drooped down below knees. And a pair of dark pink platforms around her neck was a pearl necklace. Her two bangs were curled and her hair which had grown, tied up in a small bun.

"Just about, I just have to finish putting on this lip stick! I just can't seem to get it right!" Yolei answered.

"Silly, it goes on this way..." Kari helped Yolei.

"What's the matter TK? You look shocked!" Matt laughed.

"Yeah, you look funny!" Tai grinned.

"Oh, I know! Little brother you come with me!" Matt pulled TK back into Tai's room, "You like Kari don't you... Don't worry, I won't laugh!"

"Yeahh, I do." TK blushed looking down.

"Hahaheeh...... Sorry, I just had to do that! Anyway, little bro, I'm gonna make you tell her tonight! (Ooh yeah!!!)" Matt grinned. 

"No!!! I can't!!!"

"Oh come on... Just do what you did then- tell me! You've known her for so long, just give it a go little buddy! Loosen out, you're way too shy!"

"Guys! We're ready!" Kari and Yolei yelled.

Yolei stepped out the room, her face was smothered in makeup and her lips painted in a blood red lipstick. She even wore mascara! She was wearing a low cut dress which unfortunately didn't fit her! TK shuddered.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go take the bus!!!" 

"Yeah!" Yolei yelled excitedly- she tripped.

*********************************************************

When Yolei, Kari, Tai, TK and Matt reached their school and met up with the others, the fun started!!! So did the confessions!

"Errr...Karrri? Ummm, you having a good time?" TK asked nervously.

"You bet!!! Come on let's dance!!!" Kari grabbed TK's hand and moved under a spotlight. 

Matt winked at TK.

"Did you see Davis's face when we got here?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, boy was he shocked!" said TK

"Did you see the girl he was with?"

"What girl, no, I don't think so." 

"Oh look, there he is!" He's face is like a turnip!" Kari giggled!

"Yeah..." Matt crept past the two and gave him the 'it's time' look.

"Errr, Kari." TK stuttered. Just then, the pop music stopped and this romantic waltz music started playing. Kari gulped, she noticed TK was acting quite unusual. Was Yolei right?

"Let's go somewhere else..." Kari broke the silence.

No matter what she does, I'm going to confess tonight thought TK

"Kari, there's something I have to tell you... But I'm not sure it will come out right." TK blushed. 

"Kari... I really li..."

"HI GUYS HOW'S IT GOING???" Davis deliberately cut in. TK winced, Kari frowned.

"Go away!!! Can't we have any privacy?" Kari blushed deeply, "I mean-err... just a little time to talk!"

"Sure you can talk to me!!!" Davis grinned.

"Where'd **your** girl go?" Kari asked. 

"Huh? What do you mean, you're right there!"

"NO, the girl you asked to come to the dance with!"

"I don't like her... You're much better..." Davis had love hearts coming out of his eyes.

"DAVIS!!!" TK and Kari both lost their tempers.

"You know what Davis." Kari smiled.

"Whattt?" Davis asked really excited. 

"If you go away for a while, you'll make my heart melt!" 

"Really? Oh right! She still likes me!!!" Davis danced off idiotically. 

There was complete silence. TK didn't know what to say.

"Umm, what were you saying before?" Kari asked, her heart beating, she knew exactly what he was trying to say.

Should I pull off? TK asked himself No I can't, I told Matt I'd do this and this is what I'm going to do!" he looked at Kari's shining eyes.

"Will you marr...Whoops, I mean... Forget it, it wasn't important." TK was far too embarrassed, "I need to go to the loo..." he pretended.

"NO!" Kari almost screamed as she grabbed on to his hand, "NO you can't... I mean..." she giggled... "I do too, I liikkee you to Takeru Takaishi!"

"Huh?" TK slowly grinned, smiled, laughed and then not knowing what to do hugged her!

"Hahe Hahh hhee ha!" Kari giggled. She was happy, very happy, especially when she saw Davis's head steam up.

*********************************************************

"GRRRRRRRHHHHH!!!" Davis snorted, she really does like him!!

My jealousy plan didn't work!!! BBBBBooooohhh HOOOOooo!!! Karrrrrriiiiii!!!

"Davis? Davis?" It was Yolei. Davis jumped a mile and smashed his goggles on the way down.

"YOLEI? You lookkk..." Davis didn't have a chance to finish.

"I know stunning! Don't you love this makeup? I borrowed it off my sis..." 

That was opposite to what I was going to say! he sighed. No girl is as good as Kari.

*********************************************************

"So Davis, did you have fun at the disco last night with that girl... What's her name..." Kari chuckled. Davis was standing beside her holding her hand.

"No it didn't go well, but I hope you know that I will always be willing to go on a disco with you and I'm sure it will be much better than a night with TP!!!" Davis called out. 

"No thanks! **TK** and I are having a great time together, as you may know, we're now really GOOD Pals!" Kari smiled.

TK blushed, he wasn't very good at being Kari's 'boy-friend' he always seemed to blush...

"Well, Davis, we'll see you at school tomorrow, Kari and I are going to the movies to see 'A guy and a girl'!" TK slowly grabbed Kari's small hand.

"Yeah, bye Davis!!!" Kari called, giggling as usual.

Oh great, now they're already holding hands! Davis almost over heated like an oven, his goggles had melted already. I'll just have to go get them back, maybe Yolei will help!

*********************************************************

The next day Kari was at the park with Yolei.

"So is it true that TK asked you to marry him?" Yolei asked unsure.

"No!!! Of course he didn't!" Kari was almost angry, "He just wanted to tell me something important......"

"I'd die to have a boy-friend, I'm almost 14!" 

"He's not really a boy-friend!" Kari was getting embarrassed, "Besides, you have Michael, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but he's so far away and he hardly ever goes to the digital world anymore... I haven't seen him for almost half a year." Yolei looked down.

"Well," Kari grinned, "You do have Davis!" 

Yolei's face turned bright red.

"He actually thought I looked good at the dance. I can't believe it. He said something nice for a change."

"You know what I always say- he likes you!" Kari didn't really believe this, she just didn't want her friend feeling left out.

"Oh, I don't know..." Yolei smiled secretly Maybe he does like me! she thought.

"Beep, beep, beep!" Kari's D3 rang, she was getting a message.

"It's TK! 

'Kari,

Tai wants you and Yolei to go to your house and assemble, it's URGENT. Take Gatomon and Hawkmon with you too. We may be going to the Digital world.

LOVE TK

P.S. Matt made me write that!'

Kari blushed for the 10th time that day.

"Let's go!!!"

"Yeah!" Davis will be there! Yolei thought.

*********************************************************

Pretty soon all the Digidestined had arrived at Kari and Tai's house.

"Hi Davis!" Yolei said as soon as she saw him. Davis was too busy starring at Kari, but then he heard after Yolei repeated it 5 times!

"Oh! Err, hi Yolei!" Hmm, what's wrong with her, since when were we friends? Maybe she got it wrong at the dance when I said she looked nice. I better tell her

"Yol..." 

"Ok, guys, listen up. Gennai sent me a message on my computer telling us there was trouble in the digital World, on Yaduchi island" Tai butted in.

Oh well, never mind... I'll tell her later Davis thought.

"Yaduchi?" Where's that?" Sora asked.

"Gennai programmed our computers so that when we fall out of the computer into the digital world, we'll automatically arrive there." Tai answered acting like the leader again.

"Well, we better hurry, I have am exam in 6 hours, I don't want to be late!" Joe said.

"He hasn't changed." Mimi muttered.

"Ok, let's go! DIGI PORT OPEN!" Yolei screamed, but other things were obviously on her mind.

"YOLEI!" Tai shouted.

BANG!

"Ow!!!" Yolei patted her head, "Why didn't you tell me the computer wasn't on!"

"Hahehheeeaha!" Davis laughed. 

"You BE QUIET!" Yolei screamed at him. Davis didn't yell angrily back. Yolei got the wrong message again Oh Davis! You've finally learnt not to argue with me! she smiled.

"Well, Digiport OPEN!!!" Tai said.

***********************************************************************************

"Owch!"

"DAVIS GET OFF ME!" that was Yolei.

"I'm trying, but TF and Kari are on top of me giggling!" Davis groaned.

"Hey look there's Gennai!" Sora pointed to a close tree stump where Gennai was standing."

"Prodigis spotting Sora!" Izzy remarked.

"Huh? er he he..." smiled Sora nervously.

"Greetings, Digidestined!" Gennai spotted them.

"What a strange looking guy." Yolei said.

"He's got a funny beard." Davis agreed.

"ERM? Ugh." Gennai blushed, "Anyway, you Digidestined are sent here to fight the evil force which is controlling the digimon."

"What kind of evil force? Is it the control towers, or black gears?" Matt asked.

"Nope, this time it is said to be a physic force?" Gennai replied.

"Whaat???" the group was puzzled.

"Physic forces are very powerful."

"Interesting..." Izzy remarked, "I read a report about an old lady who used her psychic powers to win lotto. She could even fortune tell with them."

"Exactly, physic powers are extremely powerful, especially when they're evil." 

"Enough talk let's GO!" Yolei was excited as usual.

"Er, one question Yolei- Who or what is the physic and where is it?" Joe asked.

"It I believe is a she, a human girl from your world." Gennai answered.

"Oh no, not another Ken!" Davis joked.

"Davis!" Kari shouted, "Ken isn't like that anymore!"

"OH SORRY KARI. TRULY I'M SORRY!" Davis began sucking up to Kari again.

"The girl lives far in the forest over there". Gennai pointed a bony finger in the North Easterly direction, "You must be careful, she could of predicted the conversation we're having now a long time ago."

"WE WILL!" the Digidestined said together.

"Oh and one other thing, be careful, she sort of controls people…" Gennai said just as he faded away.

"Well, I really don't see how we older kids are needed..." Joe said.  
"Yeah, I'm quite busy at the moment, I have a makeover soon." Mimi agreed.

"Oh, ok, now that we're aware of the situation. The older kids should go home." Izzy said.

"Yeah, bye guys!" Tai said.

"C' you later guys and I'll see you at Mum's later." said Matt to TK.

"Message us if you need us!" Joe cried, "Bye!"

The older kids left. 

"Well, let's go to the forest!" Davis said.

"Coming TK?" Kari asked.

"You bet!" TK smiled.

Davis steamed up, "Yolei Wait for me!"

Geez, everyone's acting weird lately, what's wrong with them Armodillimon? 

"I think, it's love! Gatomon told me about it."

Kari and TK started holding hands.

"I think you're right, it's definitely love. They're acting like Gatomon and Patomon!"

Ugh, it makes me sick! thought Davis. 

How sweet! thought Yolei. 

"Coming you guys? The forest is getting closer! We're about to find that horrible psychic girl and teach her a lesson!" Davis called.

Oh my gosh! Another sign showing that he likes me!!!

"You bet!" Yolei agreed grinning.

********************************************************

Meanwhile...

"Well, well, well, if it isn't those Digidestined brats. They think that they can destroy me don't they! They know nothing of my powers, they have no chance of defeating me!"

*********************************************************


	2. ~*~Secret Confessions- Part Two: Competi...

*********************************************************************************

*********************************************************************************

~*~Secret Confessions- Part Two: Competition~*~

Hey all!

I personally am not so pleased with this part… but I hope yous like it anyway… The trouble with me writing fan fics is that I write a couple of really good pages, then make the story totally boring… And eventually give up on it! But if worse comes to worse, then I'll give my story away for someone else to work on!!

Please read, oh and if you want to review this fan fic, I am definitely not stopping you!!!

*********************************************************************************

"Aughhhhh!!!! TK!!!! TAI!!!! GATOMON!!! Help MEEEEEE!!!" Kari screamed her lungs out, she was being thrust into the air by an evil Hammermon. The evil Digimon was being controlled by the psychic. 

"ROAR!!! YOU WON'T CATCH ME!!!" the giant flying Digimon flew into the air still clutching Kari. It's sharp claws could scratch a wall in one stroke and make it fall down.

"Karii!!! I'll SAVE YOU!!!" Gatomon cried, "Gatomon Digivolve to... ANGEWOMEN!!!" 

"Hey, long time no see Angewomen!" said Kari trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"You too, but it's time to get you down! CELESTRIAL ARROW!!!" the beautiful Angewomen cried.

"ARGH!!! THAT HURT!!! BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT TO DEFEAT ME!!! SAW DUST SHOWER!!!" bellowed Hammermon.

"AUGHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MY EYES!!!" Angewoman was blinded by the saw dust.

TK, Davis and Cody heard the shouting and screaming.

"OH KARI!!! I'LL SAVE YOUUUU!!!" Davis cried, "Veemon di..."

"PATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOO... ANGEMON!!!" Patomon had already digivolved and was now soaring high in the sky, "Hi Angewomen, ready for some angel action?"

"Ready when you are!"

"Grhhh, why can't you divivolve into angel-Veemon?"

"Maybe if you were TK and I were your Digimon, I could be an angel!" replied Veemon.

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT TK?" Davis yelled out.

"Armodillomon, what's wrong with Davis?" asked Cody, "Why does he want to be TK?"

"I don't Cody, I think it's love- Gatomon told me about it."

"Mmmm, maybe, but I don't think Davis would love TK!"

"HAND OF FAIT!!!" the two angel Digimon formed a circle around Hammermon.

Yolei and Hawkmon arrived at the scene. 

"Well, Hawkmon, don't just stand there armour digivolve!"

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE T0.....HALSEMON!"

"RAOR!!!!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!!" Hammermon wriggled inside the angels' beam, "WOODCHIP BLOW!!!!!"

"Halsemon we can't hold on much longer come and grab Kari!" Angewomen cried.

"HOLD ON KARI HERE I COME!!!" Halsemon finally flew over and Kari grabbed onto it's back.

"Kari are you ok?" TK asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok now." Kari hugged TK, "Thanks for saving me!"

"HUH what? I WAS THE ONE WHO FIRST SPOTTED KARI!" Davis rushed up to them and broke their hug up.

"Yeah, but while Angemon, Halsemon and Angewomen were saving me, you just stood there!" Kari hoped to make Davis mad.

"But I!! I......"

"Hey you guys! I don't think it's over yet!" Yolei yelled out. Angemon and Angewomen can't take it any longer! And Hammermon is still powerful, it has seemed to be recharged!"

"What???" TK, Kari and Davis were horrified.

(DE NER NER NE….)

"We can't defeat it! It's a super strong ultimate digimon!" Cody cried, "It's just too strong! Let's run while we have the chance!"

"Oh yeah, well, if Veemon could digivolve into an ultimate that Hammermon wouldn't have a chance!" Davis stuck his nose into the air, Veemon copied his action.

"Yeah! I agree with Davis, I know Hawkmon could beat that Hammermonfair and square!" Yolei stood next to Davis.

"Well, I don't!" Kari said, "Look at our Digimon they're about to die! And I know one thing, I'm not going to let Angewomen die!!!"

"And look at Angemon," TK pointed, "OH NO ANGEMON!" Angemon shrunk back to Patomon.

"TK..." Patomon cried softly.

"THAT'S IT!!! ANGEWOMEN, LET'S GO!" Kari cried.

*********************************************************

"So they're going to run away do they, well, I'm going to make a personal drop in on them!!!" the Psychic girl said evilly. She put on her dark black cloak and fetched her pet: Devimon!

"Devimon, it's time we taught those digidestined freaks to stay out of our way!"

The girl flew up into the air on Devimon's back, she pointed her finger in the air, closed her eyes and let the wind blow her long black hair. She could feel and sense the direction the digidestined were. 

"Devimon head to the dark forests." she boomed.

Soon Devimon and the girl arrived, she closed her eyes and heard the voices of the digidestined.

"That way, Devimon." 

"HAFHHHHAHHH!" Devimon laughed, "Mistress will defeat them!"

*********************************************************

"Huff, huff, huff hu..." Davis and TK panted, "I think we've lost it! Huf..."

"You guys should work out more, I can't believe you're worn out already!" Kari smiled.

"Yeah, huhu huff, (Gulp) you… huff… should!" Yolei tried to hide her panting. If I try to be more like Kari, maybe Davis will notice me more often and actually like me! she thought.

"UH! MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T STOP YET!!!" Cody suggested, "LOOK BEHIND!!!"

"OH NO!" Armodillomon agreed.

"WHY HELLO DIGIDESTINED. I'M PLEASED TO MEET YOU!" It was the evil girl.

"HUH? Who are you? We're not afraid! And Kari, I'll save you!" Davis said.

Oh great, he always thinks of Kari Why don't I get any boys? Yolei thought.

"HHMhmmmm, once again, the bad guys have the best looks. You all are the ugliest bunch I've ever seen!" said the girl, "Well, except the guy with the goggles... Yes, Davis looks pretty good, though he does need a new hair cut."

Oh no! Why does she have to like Davis! Not my sweet Davis... Yolei thought.

"I do not need a new hair cut!!! And anyway, don't you think Kari's pretty?" Davis said.

Oh puh-lease! Yolei thought again.

"HUH? BUT YOU CAN'T SEE US! YOUR BACK IS TURNED!!!" TK said shocked.

"Yeah, maybe if you turned around, you could see how pretty we are!" Gatomon said.

"Yeah!" Patomon added.

"OH SO YOU THINK YOU'RE PRETTY DO YOU GATOMON?" the girl said, "WELL, PRETTY SOON, YOU WON'T EVEN BE BREATHING WITH YOUR PRETTY LITTLE MOUTH!"

"HUH? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS GATOMON?" Kari was stunned, "You must have eyes at the back of your head or something!"

"Quite right you are. I do- invisible ones." she slowly turned around, "ARE YOU NUTCASES TREMBLING HERE?"

"HUH?" TK's jaw dropped, the girl was so pretty. She was wearing a black mask over her big brown eyes. A piece of light blue fabric over her mouth (the type that Arabian princesses wear, over her head, she wore a light blue cape like hood. She wore a matching red boob tube and red V-pants. And lots of jewelry with gold stars attached.

Ugh! She IS pretty! TK thought.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER TK CAN'T THE BAD GUYS BE PRETTY? DO THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO BE HIDEOUS?" the girl smirked.

Yeah, she's beautiful thought Kari Is TK attracted?

"Yes, I do believe he is!" said the girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" yelled TK.

"HAHHA HAHA HA, I'M MORE STRONGER THAN YOU THINK!" laughed the girl.

Kari's prettier... No she's not... Snap out of your senses Davis! thought Davis.

"SO, YOU THINK KARI'S PRETTIER DO YOU? WELL, YES DO SNAP OUT OF YOUR SENSES!"

"WHAT???????" Davis screamed, "YOU CAN READ MY THOUGHTS?"

"Well, let's say, that I can!" smirked the girl again.

"HOW CAN ANYONE DO THAT?" Yolei asked.

"And as for you Yolei, it's not my fault Davis doesn't find you attractive!"

"I...I ... I DON'T EVEN LIKE DAVIS!!! I DON'T!!! I REALLY DON'T!" Yolei stammered.

Davis snorted. I KNEW SHE LIKED ME!

"She's supernatural..." Cody was puzzled.

"NEVER MIND HOW, AS I SAID NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWERS OF THE DARK!" the girl grinned evilly, "WELL, ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! DEVIMON... DINNER'S SERVED! WHO DO YOU WANT TO TASTE FIRST? I KNOW, HOW ABOUT THAT GIRLLY..... KARI, THAT'S HER NAME!"

"Don't worry Kari! I'll SAVE YOU!" Davis cried.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" the psychic girl yelled.

"DEVIMON TOUCH OF EVIL! Devimon roared.

"TK I'm getting freaked, out our digimon aren't in the best shape after that battle with Hammermon... What should we do?"

"I don't know... But I do know that I've never met any one like her before..." TK replied.

"TK? TAKERU!!!!!" I knew it! He'd fall for her, that horrible girl, he's becoming like the opposite gender of Yolei, always falling for cute girls!

"WHAT'S THE MATTER KARI? LOST YOUR BOY-FRIEND?" the psychic grinned evilly, "I'M SORRY THAT I'M TOO ATTRACTIVE.... BUT YOU KNOW I CAN'T HELP IT..." the girl almost cried, but Kari didn't notice.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE AND STOP LISTENING INTO MY THOUGHTS!!! STAY OUT OF THIS YOU EVIL FREAK!!!" Kari screamed at her.

"HUMPH... WELL, IF YOU GUYS WEREN'T GOING TO RUIN MY PLA..."

"KARI! WE CAN'T HOLD DEVIMON ANY LONGER! WE CAN'T CONTINUE!" Angemon cried.

"I SAY WE LEAVE THIS PLACE!" suggested Yolei, "SHE'S TOO STRONG!"

"ARMODILLOMON!" Cody cried, "WE CAN'T KEEP GOING!"

"YEAH, YOU'RE RIGHT! YOLEI! LET'S RUN FOR IT!!!" TK agreed.

"NO!!! I WANT TO FINISH HER ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Davis disagreed- until Devimon crept up to him and nearly fried him.

"You know what TK I agree with you! RUN FOR IT!!!" Davis ran faster than he ever did in a soccer game.

"Oh NO!!!" Kari looked back, "Yolei's trapped!"   
Yolei was stuck between the psychic and Devimon and a big tree branch that had fallen down.

"OH DEER...... DON'T WORRY YOLEI, WE WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!" TK and Cody said.

"HELP!" 

"YOU'RE FRIENDS WON'T MAKE IT VERY FAR YOLEI!" the evil girl laughed.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? MY FRIENDS ARE GOOD FRIENDS AND THEY'RE BETTER THAN ANY FRIENDS YOU'LL EVER HAVE... BESIDES, BAD GUYS DON'T EVEN HAVE FRIENDS!" Yolei screeched at her.

"AUGH!!! DON'T SAY THAT!!! I DO TOO HAVE FRIENDS... I DOo... AND I DON'T CARE HOW MANY FRIENDS YOU HAVE..." the girl actually started crying, she closed her eyes concentrated and yelled, "Devimon, minimize, come back now!"

Devimon slowly shrunk and shrunk until it was only the size of a pear.

"I'LL BE BACK..." the psychic vanished leaving only a tear. That Davis caught, it was like a glass droplet.

"YOLEI!!! ARE YOU OK?" Davis asked, "EXVEEMON GO GET THAT DEVIMON!"

"NO, THEY'RE GONE..." Yolei looked sad.

"What's the matter?" Cody asked as he arrived to the scene.

"The poor girl she was crying... I felt sorry for her..." Yolei replied.

Oh great, first TK falls in love with her and now Yolei's feeling sorry for her when Devimon nearly killed her. Kari thought.

"Kari..." it was TK, "I'm sorry... But I never did like that girl, how could I ever like anyone over you?"

Kari looked up and smiled a fake smile and said, "We'll know more about her soon. I never doubted you TK" Well, I almost did, I have to stop getting pricked up when TK meets a girl... Kari thought.

"Can we go now?" Cody asked, "I've got a kendo lesson with Grandpa that I mustn't miss!"

"How can you still play sport? I'm exhausted!" Yolei said.

"I'm not I feel like playing soccer!" Davis smiled.

"Yeah right!" Kari giggled.

"I do too, I'm very fit. Much fitter than T… err…K.!" Davis started boasting.

"Well, TK could beat you at a game of basketball any day!" said Kari.

"How about I verse you......."

"They're certainly normal again!" Patomon said.

"Are we?" Salomon asked.

"You bet!" answered Patomon.

"Sigh..." said Veemon, "Why is Patomon so lucky?"

**************************************************************************************

Who is this Psychic girl and what are her plans in the Digital World? Find out more next time on *Veggie Rox*'s ~*~Secret Confessions~*~!!!

Sorry, I just had to do that! 

Anyway, this part seems a bit like the Ken saga kinda thing… But seriously, even though no one has said so, but if you think I copied that Ken thing, then you're WRONG! Because I began writing this about half a year ago when the Ken thing wasn't even on TV in Australia!

In the next Part which may take some time to get published as I'm improving it, we learn more about that weird over mentioned girl and the competition between Davis and TK increases… not to mention Yolei! But if what I just said doesn't all happen, then I'm truly sorry!

Thanks heaps to everyone who reviewed my story, especially Michelle Samiyo who was the one that really got me into continuing this story! And one more thing, TAKARI RULES!!! 

(Man, it sounds like I'm at the Grammys…) Too bad to those who hate it!

Thanx again-

~*~Veggie Rox~*~


End file.
